¡Necesito encontrarte!
by artemisa11
Summary: (AU) Pearlnet. Pearl x Garnet one-shot. Garnet y Perla no se han visto en una semana, y la distancia comienza a volverse insoportable para la primera. Dispuesta a terminar esa espera, Garnet decide salir a buscar a su novia para compensar el tiempo perdido, y cuando ella se propone algo, siempre lo consigue.


_¡Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta con otra corta historia Pearlnet. Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han dejado reviews en mis otras dos historias, especialmente a los anónimos porque son las personas a las que no les puedo agradecer personalmente, ¡pero todos sus comentarios significan mucho para mí!_  
 _Esta historia es, de cierta manera, una continuación de mi otro one-shot "Noche de Comienzos", ya que el contexto es básicamente el mismo (Mundo alterno, universidad, Perla y Amatista compartiendo piso, entre otras cosas), pero no es necesario haber leído el otro para poder comprender este (¡Para aquellos que no han leído mis otras historias Pearlnet, los invito a hacerlo :D!)._

 _¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **¡NECESITO ENCONTRARTE!**

Lo necesitaba.

Garnet necesitaba ver a Perla.

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que ambas chicas se vieron, pero para Garnet la espera se volvía interminable y los deseos de ver a su novia eran cada vez más agudos y difíciles de ignorar.  
La joven universitaria respetaba el tiempo de Perla y comprendía que entre su recién conseguido trabajo de medio tiempo y la actual época de exámenes de la universidad era difícil encontrar un espacio para ambas, pero ya no lo soportaba más; ni siquiera sus intensas clases de boxeo habían logrado distraerla lo suficiente. Por esa misma razón, Garnet se prometió a sí misma que no dejaría pasar más tiempo y que ese día vería a Perla aunque fuera por unos minutos, y cuando Garnet se propone algo, lo _consigue_.

Sin perder más tiempo, la joven y alta mujer tocó a la puerta frente a ella de los departamentos donde estaba.

Instantes después, una pequeña y conocida figura le abrió la puerta.  
―Hey, G, ¿Qué onda? –saludó Amatista, la compañera de cuarto de Perla; tiempo atrás, Amatista, la compañera de piso de la pelirosa, había sido un punto clave para que Garnet y Perla estuvieran juntas, por lo que la joven morena estaba muy agradecida con la chica de cabellera blanca, y además sabía que ella era como una hermana menor para su novia.  
―Amatista –comenzó Garnet, olvidándose de formalismos y rodeos de los cuales no era fanática-. ¿Está Perla aquí?  
―Eh, no. Es jueves, ¿recuerdas? Es el día en que le toca cerrar el café ―respondió la otra mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y un brillo travieso iluminaba sus pupilas brevemente-. ¿Por qué la urgencia?

Garnet gruñó mentalmente. Había olvidado que el jueves era el día en que más tarde salía de trabajar; eso dificultaba su plan.

―No es nada ―fue la breve contestación de Garnet, y tras esas palabras, la joven se dio media vuelta con intención de alejarse de ahí para dirigirse a su próximo destino: El Café Universe.

No obstante, la voz de Amatista la hizo detenerse en seco.  
―Hey, ¡espera! Te ves… inquieta. Ahora que lo pienso, lo único que Perla ha hecho estos últimos días ha sido encerrarse para estudiar ―La joven se detuvo unos instantes antes de proceder―: ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

El semblante de Garnet se suavizó ante esas palabras, percatándose de que su dura contestación había hecho que la chica de cabello blanco la malinterpretara.

―No, nada de eso ―explicó Garnet mientras se giraba para ver a su amiga―. Perla y yo estamos bien, pero últimamente no hemos podido vernos mucho.  
Amatista comprendió al instante y rodó los ojos.  
―Época de exámenes, ¿verdad? ―dijo la chica de corta estatura y se estremeció. Garnet asintió con la cabeza―. La odio.  
―Y su nuevo trabajo… ―Garnet colocó una mano sobre su frente, justo encima de sus imprescindibles lentes de sol. Amatista suspiró.  
―Para ser un trabajo de medio tiempo le exigen mucho y la paga es asquerosa. Le advertí que no lo tomara, pero como siempre, no me escuchó –mencionó la compañera de cuarto de Perla y se cruzó de brazos-. Ve y salva a tu chica, Garnet. Haz que se relaje, o algo. Verla estudiar tanto comienza a estresarme.  
Garnet sonrió ante ese comentario y asintió.  
―Lo haré. Gracias, Amatista; te veré luego.  
―Nah, no fue nada. Lo único bueno de esa café son las rosquillas que venden.  
―Te traeré una después.  
Garnet conocía muy bien a Amatista, y por ende sabía perfectamente cuando ésta le pedía algo de manera indirecta. La chica de cabello blanco sonrió ampliamente, se despidió y cerró la puerta de su piso. Posteriormente, Garnet se ajustó sus lentes, se acomodó su chaqueta de cuero y sacó las llaves de su transporte preferido para después salir de ahí.  
Una vez afuera del edificio, Garnet se acercó a la motocicleta que esperaba pacientemente en la calle, guardó sus lentes para colocarse el casco y se montó en el vehículo. Lo encendió y se dirigió al Café Universe, el lugar donde Perla estaba trabajando, a una considerable velocidad.

...

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer cuando Garnet arribó al café: El lugar estaba localizado justo enfrente de una avenida, por lo que iba a ser difícil estacionarse cerca. La joven aparcó su motocicleta a unas cuadras del café, sacudió su cabello afro y se puso sus lentes. Una vez lista, guardó nuevamente las llaves de su transporte y se encaminó hacia su destino. Entre más cerca estaba, más bullicio se escuchaba. Al parecer, los jueves eran un buen día para el negocio.  
La morena no pudo evitar hacer una discreta mueca de disgusto cuando abrió la puerta del local y una campanita, cuyo sonido anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente, resonó:

Tal y como temía, el café estaba lleno de clientes, y Garnet no era fanática de los lugares rebosantes de personas.

Al menos no durante mucho tiempo.

La chica inhaló y exhaló, preparándose para lo que venía. Si quería acercarse a Perla tendría que soportar todo eso.

Y no se iría de allí hasta verla.

Buscó a su novia con la mirada, escudriñando entre las meseras y las personas que estaban detrás de la barra, pero no la encontró. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se formó en la fila para la caja, dispuesta a ordenar algo.  
Cuando por fin tocó su turno, después de una fila que parecía interminable, sus esperanzas se reavivaron ante la idea de que quizá Perla sería la que le atendería.

Después de todo, a veces era camarera, otras era cajera y en algunas ocasiones hasta era barista.

Sin embargo, no fue así, y Perla no era la persona detrás de la caja.

―Buenas noches, ¿qué desea ordenar? ―preguntó una chica con una amigable sonrisa; llevaba anteojos redondos y su cabello era de color café, largo y lacio. Los ojos de Garnet se detuvieron brevemente en el menú que estaba encima de ella, y pronto se reencontraron con los de la cajera.  
―Un espresso ―replicó Garnet-. Por favor.  
―Entendido; ¿Algo más? –preguntó la chica frente a ella mientras comenzaba a teclear en su caja registradora con soltura.  
―No –cuando la cajera miró a Garnet a los ojos, ésta recordó-: Ah, y una rosquilla de chocolate para llevar.  
―Vale. ¿El café será para aquí o para llevar?  
―Para aquí.  
Tras otro intercambio de palabras, Garnet pagó su compra y cogió un número tallado en un pequeño cuadro de madera que la cajera le dio para que la camarera supiera a qué mesa llevar su pedido cuando estuviera listo.  
―Te llevarán tu espresso y tu rosquilla cuando estén listos. ¡Gracias por tu compra! –mencionó la empleada, y Garnet aprovechó el momento para mirar la placa dorada que sobresalía del uniforme de la joven.  
―¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Connie? ―comenzó Garnet mientras guardaba su cartera, y la empleada, de nombre Connie, asintió ligeramente extrañada al escucharla decir su nombre-. Tienes una compañera que se llama Perla, ¿no es así?  
―Eh, sí, así es –respondió la otra.  
―¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?  
―Yo… ―al notar el titubeo de Connie, Garnet sonrió suavemente en un intento de relajarla.  
―Está bien, nos conocemos. Somos cercanas. Para ser franca, vine aquí con intención de verla.  
Tras esas palabras Connie pareció relajarse, pero las crecientes voces de los clientes detrás de Garnet comenzaban a volverse fastidiosas; Garnet se dijo a sí misma que debía terminar con esto rápido.  
―Bueno, la han mandado a comprar más crema batida. No debe tarda mucho ―respondió la empleada, y la sonrisa de Garnet se alargó.  
―Gracias, Connie ―Y con esas palabras, la joven alta colocó unas monedas en el bote de propinas que estaba en el mostrador, justo al lado de la caja. Connie sonrió por igual y asintió. Después de eso, y para alivio de las personas que seguían en la fila, Garnet se giró y buscó una mesa vacía para sentarse.  
La encontró instantáneamente en una esquina, justo al lado de la ventana que daba a la avenida. La morena se encogió de hombros y se sentó allí. Se dedicó a observar al resto de los clientes, a la gente que se iba y a la que llegaba, esperando que cierta cabeza rosada entrara por la puerta.

Pero no había rastro de ella, al menos no aún.

Después de unos minutos, una mesera se acercó a ella con el espresso y la rosquilla para llevar que había pedido. Garnet murmuró un rápido "gracias" y la mesera asintió con la cabeza mientras se llevaba el cuadro con el número. La universitaria tomó un sorbo de su muy caliente café sin inmutarse y sacó su teléfono celular de su chaqueta. Pasó el dedo por la pantalla táctil mientras releía sus últimos mensajes con Perla; el más reciente había sido de esa misma mañana, cuando la chica pálida le deseó un buen día y le dijo que la amaba.

Garnet sonrió distraídamente ante el contenido del texto, y el deseo de ver a su novia solo incrementó.

Cada vez que la campanilla de la puerta sonaba, Garnet alzaba la cabeza para ver. Así estuvo por un buen rato, pero media hora después, cuando la taza de la morena ya estaba vacía, la campanilla sonó una vez más y anunció la llegada de la persona que ella tanto anhelaba ver:

Perla.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Garnet cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la silueta de Perla, la cual cargaba una bolsa de papel en su brazo y sus ojos denotaban lo concentrada que estaba en hacer su trabajo.  
Con pasos rápidos y sin desviar la mirada, Perla se dirigió a la parte trasera del mostrador, dejó la bolsa de papel y se colocó su delantal, lista para volver a la acción.

Verla tan metida en su trabajo solo hacía sonreír aún más a Garnet:

Se veía absolutamente maravillosa, y podría observarla por siempre.

Garnet miró a su novia y se dio cuenta de que esta vez trabajaría de camarera: La observó dirigirse a una mesa lejana donde un hombre de mediana edad la llamó, y sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando notó que el cliente estaba intentando hablar más de lo necesario con Perla. Garnet no podía escuchar la conversación, pero podía percibir la creciente incomodidad de Perla con solo leer su expresión corporal. La chica alta frunció el ceño, sintiendo su sangre fluyendo con mayor rapidez, y chasqueó la lengua cuando vio que el hombre colocó una mano sobre la cintura de Perla sin el permiso de ésta.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Garnet se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió con una postura firme hacia ellos.  
―Hey –llamó ella mientras colocaba su mano sobre el brazo del hombre, y la palabra le salió más fuerte de lo que ella deseaba. Perla y el cliente la miraron al mismo tiempo, y los ojos de la primera se abrieron como platos, una mezcla de alivio y asombro asomándose en su rostro. El hombre quitó la mano de la cintura de la chica pálida al instante, y Garnet dirigió su atención a su novia-: Si ya terminaron, quisiera pedir algo más, _mesera_.  
Perla parpadeó un par de veces, aún procesando lo que estaba pasando, y unos segundos después cambió la hoja de su libreta y sonrió.  
―Sí, sí, por supuesto, iré a tomarle la orden inmediatamente, señorita –mencionó Perla mientras miraba a su cliente masculino de reojo-. Con permiso.  
Y después de eso, ella regresó al mostrador. Garnet la observó partir, y una vez sola, sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre.  
― _No_ vuelvas a tocarla ―susurró ella lentamente y resaltó cada una de las palabras, una amenaza escondida en la frase. El hombre tragó saliva y asintió con rapidez; el aliento que desprendía con cada agitada respiración evidenciaba lo embriagado que se encontraba. Las miradas de los clientes comenzaban a posarse sobre ellos dos. Sin embargo, Garnet aún no terminaba, e ignorando su aliento, ella acercó su rostro al de él para agregar, el veneno en su voz casi tangible-: O me encargaré de que no puedas tocar nada nunca más.  
La chica percibió sin ningún problema el miedo que comenzaba a inundar al hombre, y sin esperar respuesta, Garnet se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia a su mesa, la cual, por fortuna, seguía libre y con la taza y la bolsa con la rosquilla indemnes. Escuchó la inquieta campanilla sonar detrás de ella, y cuando se sentó, la morena se percató de que el hombre de antes había dejado el local, y sonrió para sí.

Momentos después, ya que el resto de las personas habían regresado a sus animadas charlas, Perla buscó a su novia con la mirada y se acercó a su mesa cuando la encontró.  
―Garnet ―murmuró la chica de cabello rosa mientras tomaba la taza vacía de la mesa―, estoy tan feliz de verte.  
La susodicha apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y recargó su barbilla sobre sus palmas.  
―No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseaba verte ―susurró Garnet con una traviesa sonrisa pintada en sus labios, y su sonrisa solo se amplió al ver como las mejillas de su novia comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

Encantadora.

―G-gracias por ayudarme con ese hombre ―comenzó ella, ligeramente nerviosa―. No es la primera vez que viene en ese estado, y tampoco es la primera ocasión en que intenta acercarse a alguna de las empleadas. Estaba intentando coquetear conmigo y después me tocó. Fue muy, muy desagradable.  
La sonrisa de Garnet desapareció para dar paso a un semblante serio y duro.  
―No quería armar un escándalo, pero tampoco podía dejar que ese hombre te tocara sin tu permiso.  
Perla sonrió con dulzura.  
―Oh, Garnet, no te preocupes. Gracias en verdad. Si no hubieras intervenido yo le hubiera dado una bofetada en la cara, y entonces _sí_ se habría armado un escándalo.  
Ambas chicas rieron con suavidad antes de retomar la plática.  
―Estos días sin ti han sido horribles, pero verte aquí me ha quitado todo el cansancio que sentía ―continuó Perla, y tras echar un vistazo de reojo, se acercó un poco más a su novia y susurró-: Te amo.  
Esta vez fue el turno de Garnet de sonrojarse. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras de su pareja, pero cada vez que las decía sentía que su corazón daba un vuelco de felicidad.  
―Perla, salgamos unos momentos. Por favor ―murmuró la chica alta, y el rostro de Perla se entristeció.  
―No puedo, Garnet; aún no termina mi turno. Lo siento.  
―Entonces esperaré.  
―¿Perdón?  
―Esperaré a que termines de trabajar. Entonces podremos tener unos momentos a solas.  
―¿Harías eso por mí?  
―Por supuesto ―Y ante la cara de sorpresa y emoción de Perla, Garnet sonrió―. Esperaré aquí. Ve y termina tu turno, Perla.  
La chica pálida sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Posteriormente, dio media vuelta y se llevó la taza de Garnet con ella. La morena la observó partir, la sonrisa aún plasmada en su rostro, y se dijo a sí misma que, después de esperar por una semana, un par de horas no eran nada.

...

Un rato después, cuando casi todos los clientes y la gran mayoría de los empleados ya se habían ido y solo quedaban Connie y Perla, Garnet tomó la bolsa con la rosquilla, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a las otras dos chicas con paso tranquilo para ayudarlas a cerrar el café y dejar todo limpio. Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando las tres chicas terminaron su trabajo, listas para irse a casa a descansar.  
―Gracias por quedarte hoy, Connie, aunque sabías que no tenías que hacerlo ―le agradeció Perla a su compañera mientras se colocaba su cárdigan rosa preferido.  
―No fue nada, Perla. Como compañeras debemos ayudarnos mutuamente, ¿no lo crees? ―replicó Connie con una sonrisa, y Perla asintió. Después, la atención de Connie se dirigió a la chica alta que estaba de brazos cruzados junto a su compañera-: Fue un placer, Garnet. Perla debe ser muy importante para ti si decidiste quedarte todo este tiempo aquí por ella.  
Garnet dejó entrever una media sonrisa.  
―Sí que lo es ―fue su respuesta. Connie percibió de reojo que Perla comenzaba a sonrojarse, y ella misma sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a hervir; hacía no mucho que su interés romántico, un chico de su edad llamado Steven, había hecho algo semejante por ella durante el trabajo, y al ver a esas dos ahí, de pie y con sus brazos casi rozándose, lo recordó y sonrió.  
―Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ―Se despidió Connie mientras agarraba con más fuerza la tira de su bolso.  
―Es tarde, ¿no quieres que te llevemos? ―se ofreció Garnet, pero Connie negó con la cabeza sutilmente.  
―Gracias Garnet, pero mi madre me recogerá cerca de aquí ―Garnet asintió al escuchar eso, y los ojos de Connie se encontraron con los de su compañera-. Te veré mañana, Perla.  
―Hasta mañana Connie, descansa.  
Y después de eso, Connie salió del café agitando su mano a modo de despedida. Una vez solas, Garnet y Perla se miraron.  
―Es hora de que nosotras también nos vayamos, Garnet ―murmuró Perla mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de su novia. Garnet sonrió.  
―Sí. Vámonos.

Ambas chicas salieron del local y lo cerraron bien. En la calle ya no había vida, y los faroles de la vía iluminaban tenuemente los alrededores. Perla reconoció la motocicleta de Garnet no muy lejos y se dirigió hacia ella, pero la mano de ésta última la retuvo; Perla jadeó ante la inesperada fuerza.  
―¿Pasa algo, Garnet? –preguntó la pelirosa. Garnet se limitó a sonreír de manera coqueta y comenzó a guiar a su novia hacia el callejón más cercano. Perla alzó una ceja, extrañada, pero comprendió las intenciones de su novia al instante y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con locura.  
―Ven aquí ―musitó la chica alta sensualmente. Se adentraron en el callejón vacío y, con una rapidez sobrehumana, Garnet llevó a su novia hacia la pared y estrelló sus carnosos labios con los de la chica pálida. Perla abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, pero sabía que ella misma ansiaba ese contacto tanto como Garnet. Sin dejar pasar un momento más, Perla cerró sus ojos y se entregó a los labios de la chica morena, respondiendo al apasionado y burdo beso que estaban compartiendo. Las manos de Garnet rodearon las muñecas de Perla y las puso en la pared mientras sus labios seguían recorriendo el rostro de su novia. Perla se dejó llevar, maravillada, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de vez en cuando ante el enorme placer que su novia le estaba dando; había extrañado esa sensación, y, a juzgar por el ímpetu de sus acciones, Garnet también. Se besaron unos instantes más de esa manera, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, cuando Perla sintió la insistencia de Garnet por querer entrar en su boca. La joven pálida sonrió para sí cuando la lengua de Garnet atacó rápidamente su interior una vez que tuvo oportunidad. Suspiró, fascinada y disfrutando del intenso sabor a café que su novia desprendía, mientras las lenguas de ambas chicas comenzaban una férrea lucha de dominio.

―Espera, Garnet –susurró Perla momentos después entre besos, su voz ronca y su respiración agitada. La morena, en cambio, se entretenía delineando las curvas de su novia con sus manos–. Alguien podría vernos.  
Garnet hizo un sonido similar a un gruñido y comenzó a atacar el cuello de la chica con dientes, labios y lengua. Perla gimió y se mordió el labio inferior.

Siempre era débil ante las caricias de Garnet.

Perla ya no estaba pensando con tanta claridad: De manera inconsciente, la joven alzó su pierna derecha para rodear la pierna de la otra chica. Garnet la sintió y llevó una mano hacia el muslo de Perla para estrujarlo, ocasionando así un suave gemido de parte de la chica pálida. Perla comenzó a besar el cuello de su novia y Garnet hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para ofrecerle mayor libertad.  
Instantes después, los labios de la morena se reencontraron con los de Perla, listos para morderlos aún más.  
―Garnet… –la pelirosa intentó nuevamente. No obstante, la chica alta se limitó a pasar sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Perla. Ésta última se estremeció de placer al sentir la calidez de las manos de Garnet tocando su vientre y subiendo poco a poco…  
―...No deberíamos estar aquí ―murmuró Perla mientras rodeaba el cuello de su novia con sus brazos.  
―¿Por qué no? No hay nadie ―refutó finalmente Garnet, plantando besos en su clavícula-. Además, deseas esto tanto como yo.  
Perla abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver la sensual sonrisa de su novia en ese preciso momento. A pesar de que no podía ver sus ojos a través de los lentes, sabía que estaban _deseando_ más.

Por todos los dioses, el simple pensamiento estaba haciendo que Perla perdiera el poco control que le quedaba…

La joven pálida volvió a la realidad al sentir cierto contacto en sus partes bajas, cuando sintió las manos de Garnet bajando la cremallera de sus jeans. Rápidamente, sus manos atraparon las de la morena y Garnet se detuvo en seco y la miró, visiblemente preocupada por la posibilidad de haber hecho algo mal.  
―Yo… ―comenzó Perla-. Garnet… continuemos esto en tu casa.  
Ante esas palabras, Garnet dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, cerró su boca entreabierta, subió la cremallera de los pantalones de Perla lentamente y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, ya más relajada.  
―Me agrada la idea ―susurró la morena con un dejo de dulzura, y después le plantó un cariñoso beso a Perla en la frente, el cual no se parecía nada a las ardientes caricias compartidas momentos antes. La pelirosa asintió y se acomodó su blusa y su cárdigan, aún algo alterada. Una vez lista, entrelazó su brazo con el de su novia y ambas chicas se dirigieron, ahora sí, a la motocicleta de Garnet.  
―Perla ―empezó Garnet mientras se subía al vehículo y Perla la imitaba-. Realmente extrañaba los sonidos que haces cuando te beso.  
El rostro de Perla comenzó a enrojecer después de escuchar esas palabras, y la chica no supo qué decir. Garnet, satisfecha con la reacción de su novia, dejó escapar una media sonrisa y se colocó su casco. Posteriormente, la pareja emprendió su camino hacia la casa de Garnet para continuar lo que habían comenzado en ese pequeño y solitario callejón. Al parecer, la rosquilla de Amatista tendría que esperar.

Una semana después, pero no había duda…

La espera había valido la pena.

...

* * *

 _Era momento de darle a Garnet un poco más de protagonismo en la narración :P. ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Espero puedan dejar sus impresiones en los comentarios :) Nuevamente les agradezco a todos por su apoyo y su motivación._

 _¡Larga vida al Pearlnet!_

 _artemisa11_


End file.
